


#4 The Night

by Averia



Series: Agent 37 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Spyral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pure drive of instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #4 Dick

He could feel the wind on his bare skin, could feel it swirling trough his hair. The bricks and stones were rough under his feet and only the pure drive of instinct kept him secure on the roofs. The four students did good holding up with him. He enjoyed the chase, felt light. Let lose for the very first time since he came to Spyral. His muscles pulled taught as he jumped over the edge and somersaulted to the ground, his feet touching the damp grass for barely a moment then his hands grasped the next branch hauling him back up.

It was only a day later Helena dragged him out of his bed in the middle of the night.     

A smile stretched over his face. Nothing felt better than a chase over rooftops under the star light sky. 


	2. #4 Bruce

Bruce could not get his mind off the Nanite Robots. What if Spyral already knew were Dicks loyalties lay? His mind was working in over drive trying to figure out a possible solution even if he would not be able to do anything for the man he considered a partner, a friend, a brother or even son. All the possible solutions lay with Dick. He had to trust Dick but he also knew that trust would not bring an end to their problems. 

His bed hair was worse than ever when he sat up and his sheets crumbled from his restless movements. He needed something to take his mind off of the possible danger Dick was in. 

“Master Bruce, Is everything alright?”

Bruce looked at Alfred and paused. It was the first time he craved telling anyone about the mission.

“Yes, everything will be fine.”


End file.
